Vehicles are typically provided with seats designed to accommodate the operator and passenger(s) of the vehicle. Frequently, such seats are configured to shift inside the vehicle as well as recline in order to enhance passenger comfort and be moved out of the way to generate useful space for transporting cargo. Some vehicle seats employ mechanisms that permit the seats to fold and/or be removed from the subject vehicle to further improve the versatility of the subject vehicle.
Most vehicle seats work together with seatbelts configured to restrain the vehicle's operator and passengers. Typically, seatbelts are configured as flexible bands or straps and employ buckles to fasten two ends of the seatbelt around the vehicle occupant. In some vehicles seatbelts are attached directly to vehicle body structure, while in other vehicles seatbelts are incorporated into structures of the seats.